ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Here Comes the Sun (PRaAK: Beyond episode)
Not to be confused with the Beatles song of the same name. (characters and setting)|previous = Ping Aquila|next = The Lunar Dolphin Shines Bright}}Here Comes the Sun is the fourth episode of PRaAK: Beyond. Summary Nate Reyes-Hernandez is a popular boy who is incredible at sports and shines as bright as the sun! Together with Maya, Spark and Dawn, Luke went to the shop "Calle" which just so happened to be Nate's family's house too! There they learn that Calle means "street" in Spanish! On the way back from Calle, Asherax appeared before Luke and Spark, who recently got into an argument. Luckily, Travis got curious and thanks to his determination to protect Cyrallis, he became the Yellow Ranger! Synopsis The episode begins with Nate Reyes-Hernandez making breakfast for his numerous siblings. As this is happening, Luke greets Spark as the latter is doing repair work on the Whitefang. Spark notices that Luke is wearing different clothes. Luke explains that his clothes need to be washed every few days or so. He takes Spark to school with him, and Spark is amazed at all the activity. Spark tells Luke that the AI actually helps create education on Lycaria, and he has a backup of all of the AI's files so that he can restore them if anything happens. Serakis then pops out of a bush to remind the Ranger quartet to be careful about taking Cyrallis out in public places. Suddenly, Nate runs by, leaving everyone in awe. Even Serakis is amazed to see the guy who defused the Tate twins' argument, and Dawn has to hide him in the bush. Dawn asks why Luke calls Nate "the Sun of Coastal View High School". Luke says that it's because like the Sun, the day at CVHS doesn't begin without Nate greeting everyone. "NATE! WE LOVE YOU!" Maya takes Luke to try and thank Nate for his help last episode, but a bunch of Nate's fangirls crowd around him and prevent the two from getting close to him. Suddenly, a boy loses control of a soccer ball, and it goes flying towards Nate and his fanclub. Nate does an aerial flip and kicks the soccer ball back into the boy's hands, leaving everyone in awe. Then, school starts. As Luke is taking an English lesson, Dawn and Sparksecretly look through the classroom window to see what school is like. One of Luke's classmates, Arizona Phoenix, sees the two through the window, and they pull away quickly. Arizona is in disbelief, but she's convinced that somebody was there. Spark and Dawn drop to the ground and find themselves with a clear view of Nate's PE class. Nate's classmate Yuna Hoshina performs a high jump and flips in the air as she does so. When she sticks the landing, all of her classmates, Nate himself included, burst into applause. As several sports teams beg Yuna to join them, Spark and Dawn are left in awe. At lunch, the Rangers eat with each other. Luke tells Spark that all of the sports teams want Yuna, but she's turned down every one but Nate's. Then, the Astral Codex and the Leo, Vulpecula, Aquila and Lupus Crystals start glowing, and the Crystals inserts themselves into the codex. As this is happening, Zearic is shown to have returned to the Darkrain flagship. His boss, Calen, reports that the Rangers have awakened four of the 88 Exarite deities. This shocks Zearic. Calen says that Zearic must find the Constellation Crystals so that their master can awaken. Then, Darctra and a Valkera reveal themselves. Valkera agrees that finding the Constellation Crystals is the top priority, and she and Darctra give him a radar to track down the Constellation Crystals. Zearic promises to show his superiority to Asherax by retrieving the Constellation Crystals. From inside of his Earth-orbiting spaceship, Asherax objects to this and says that he'll collect them instead. Later, school ends. Maya sees a fanclub and thinks that it's Nate, so she calls out his name. The fanclub is annoyed, and a fangirl says that she isn't talking to the Sun; she's talking to the Moon instead. Maya is awed to see the Moon of CVHS, Amy Lin. Spark asks who she is, and Luke says that Amy is the student council president and the best student in the school. Amy recognizes Maya, and Maya is awed that Amy knows her name. Amy explains that she knows everyone's names since she's the student council president, and she says that Nate has gone home. As Luke, Maya, Dawn and Spark run off to Nate's house, Amy sees Dawn's wings and the electricity flowing from Spark's hands and becomes amazed. Then, Cyrallis flies out of Spark's bag, and Luke and Spark rush to hide him. They're too late, though, as Amy notices Cyrallis and wonders what he is. "Wow! You guys are aliens!? The Drake equation is true, guys!" The quartet arrives at Nate's home and greet him. Nate is happy to see that the Tate twins are getting along. He asks their names, and the Rangers introduce themselves to him. Spark and Luke admire the plants in Nate's hop. Maya says that she's never gotten to talk with Nate very much, as he's always surrounded by other students. Nate explains that the other students are still at school and that he has to come home early to take care of his siblings. Dawn says that she understands why everyone calls Nate the Sun: it's because he makes everyone around him smile. This prompts Nate to show them the name of his shop: Sonrisa. A man then comes up to the shop and asks the owner for help choosing flowers for his wife's birthday. The quartet takes that opportunity to leave with Cyrallis and Serakis. As they walk home, they're intercepted by Asherax, who complains about the lack of precision of the radar Valkera gave him. Asherax's Darkdrones surround them, and Asherax demands that they hand over their Constellation Crystals. Instead, the four transform into the Red, Pink, Violet and Blue Rangers. One of the Darkdrones starts the fight by throwing a bomb. Nate notices the big smoke cloud it creates. Realizing that Luke, Maya, Dawn and Spark were headed in the direction that the smoke is located, he runs to help them. Meanwhile, in the smoke, the Rangers are separated from Cyrallis and Serakis. When the Red Ranger spots some Darkdrones about to grab Serakis and Cyrallis, more Darkdrones get in his way and separate him from them. Meanwhile, the Blue and Pink Rangers get separated from the Red and Violet Rangers. Asherax reveals that it was his plan to divide and conquer. Just then, Nate arrives. He sees Cyrallis flying around and being pursued by the Nottorei. Nate tries to go help Cyrallis, but he is too scared to do anything. She then sees the Red Ranger fighting against the Nottorei and recognizes his voice. As a Darkdrone launches himself towards Cyrallis, Nate breaks out of his fear and leaps into the air. Nate catches Cyrallis, but he falls over when he lands. Asherax taunts Nate, and Nate says that even though he doesn't know what's going on or what Cyrallis is exactly, he's determined to protect Cyrallis due to the smiles he brought to his customers' faces. Asherax remarks that the Rangers have one more target that they need to protect, so they're even weaker. As the four Rangers fight the Darkdrones, Nate shouts his determination to protect Cyrallis. This enables Cyrallis to summon a new Constellation Crystal (the Taurus Crystal) and an Astral Knight Morpher. With these, Nate morphs into a new Ranger: the Yellow Ranger. "Mess with Cyrallis? You're gonna have to go through me first!" The Yellow Ranger proceeds to beat the Darkdrones into submission using mostly punches, kicks, and flips, but also a little bit of ramming. He tells Asherax that having people to protect doesn't make him weaker; it makes him stronger to know that he's responsible for the smiles on their faces. He then uses an attack called the Aldebaran Impact to defeat all of the Darkdrones, causing a concerned Asherax to teleport away. After the battle, Dawn tells Nate that she's surprised that he became a Power Ranger. Nate asks what a Power Ranger is. Serakis starts to explain, but Nate interrupts and decides that if it's a long story, he'd rather hear it next time, as he has his family to take care of. As Nate cheerfully runs off, Serakis shouts in surprise. Major Events * Nate morphs into the Yellow Ranger and performs Aldebaran Impact for the first time. * Coastal View High School is shown for the first time. * Darkazen, leader of the Darkrain, appears for the first time, as well as the two other Darkrain generals, Valkera and Darctra, aka Free. * Amy makes her first major appearance since her brief cameo appearance in the first episode. * This episode also marks the debut of the Reyes-Hernandez siblings. Category:Power Rangers Astral Knights